A bra plays an indispensable role to females' appearance shaping and health, and the ring under the bra cup has an effect of supporting and protecting the breasts. Since the wire ring can't be sewn together with other parts of the bra because of its material, a sheath for bra wire rings has been designed in the industry, so that the wire ring is combined with other parts of the bra through sewing the sheath with the other parts of the bra into an integration and inserting the wire ring into the sheath. As a result, the manufacturing process and time for placing wire rings in the bra are reduced, and the discomfort to the skin caused by the stiff material of the wire rings is buffered, which eliminates the tension to the skin caused by the wire rings to a certain extent.
At present, for the commonly used sheathes, after the wire rings inserted, the uneven tension formed by wire ring bending will lead to deformation, wrinkles and tightness without fluffiness of the sheath. Besides, both ends of the hollow part of the sheath are not smooth and hard to the touch, affecting the comfort of wearing the bra for females. Thus, it is quite necessary to improve the sheath for bra wire rings.